Angel of Darkness
by Shadowed Replica
Summary: She was pulled from her time and thrust into his to battle the evil. The only way to return to her home is to fulfill her destiny and destroy the evil one. But when the battle is over, will the coldhearted demon lord let her leave? SesshoumarxOC M


Angel of Darkness 

Chapter I. Transcending Time

By _Shadowed Replica

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in the InuYasha anime. So me no claim, you no sue.

* * *

**Full Summary  
**Legends speak of a world that was once consumed by chaos. The line between light and dark was smeared with deaths of the innocents. Only one rose above the chaos to restore order. Her sword purified many demons and was stained with the blood of the angels. She surrounded herself with many powerful demons and angels which earned the name Kuragari no Tenshi. These allies fought all who threatened the innocent whether they be good or bad. In the final battle, she was betrayed by the one she most loved. Anguish and hate consumed her until she destroyed him and she was able to return peace to the world. As she lay dying in her solitude, she sealed her soul within her blade; Ankoku. It disappeared within history, its location lost to time. Now it has reappeared and chosen a new master. Ankoku pulls her through time to stop a growing evil that could destroy everything. She must fulfill her destiny and destroy the evil one and only then will she able to return to her own time. But will her new friends and love let her go so easily?

* * *

Fiction Key

Regular Narration

'_Thinking'_

_Song_

"Speaking"

**Dream/Flashback**

(Shadowed Replica speaking)

* * *

Word Bank:  
(Translations might not be directly correct) 

Inu – dog

Youkai – demon

Yokai – demon aura

Taiyoukai – demon Lord

Onegai – please

Onna – woman/girl

Ningen – human

Gomenasai – sorry

Sama – Lord/Lady

Ankoku – darkness

Kuragari no Tenshi – Angel of Darkness

* * *

Angel smirked as she entered her modest and unusual home. For a single girl, it sure looked like a guy ruled her life! Posters and pennants of soccer players and their teams from different countries all over the world were strategically tacked here and there along the walls. 

She gazed at them almost lovingly before throwing a victorious punch into the air. Her team had just advanced to the semi-finals of the mega-league championship and the end of the school year was drawing near. She would be graduating in half a month. She kicked the door shut with her foot and then continued forward until she reached her room. She looked down and realized with a sigh that she would have to clean the muddy footprints once they dried; it would be a lot easier to suck it up with a vacuum cleaner then.

She stripped off the black and gold soccer uniform and tossed them into a dirty clothes' bin. Her black cleats with intricate gold designs were next followed by black, knee-high socks. Finally, she stripped the white sliding shorts off and tossed them into the basket before prancing into the adjoined bathroom and turning the hot water on full blast.

The petite woman stopped a moment to stare at herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair-finally free of the restricting hair tie-hung in small waves down to her mid-back while green eyes stared back at her reflection. Her skin was quite tanned from having been in the sun so much as she played and practiced her soccer. Her smile faltered as she gazed down at her body. She did not have an ounce of fat on her body. Her belly was toned from working out as were her arms and legs. Her calves were not as big as the average soccer players but then again, not everybody looked the same. But even though she was slim and fit, she did not consider herself very feminine; at all. She was insecure about how small her breasts were and that her hips weren't as curvy as the other women's were.

Once it was steaming, she shed the last of her clothing and stepped into the warm water. She sighed contently before scrubbing herself down. After about ten minutes, she shut the water off and stepped out. A fluffy black towel was lying conveniently next to the doors and she wrapped it around her thin torso before sweeping her wet hair into a messy pony-tail.

A black spaghetti-strap top, a black Victoria's secret bra with matching panties, and a pair of dark purple and black plaid flannel pajama bottoms were laid out upon her bed earlier. She slipped them on quickly before sliding on her black slippers and heading to the kitchen; boy was she hungry!

The pastel purple walls reflected the fading sunlight generously and she set a pan of cool water upon the stove and turned on the burner. Ten minutes later, the water reached a boil and Angel added about a quarter size of olive oil. She paused a moment before added some noodles and then walked away to the TV in the living room.

Her hand reached the remote control to said device and she pressed her thumb on the power button. But instead of the TV buzzing to life with voices, the screen flickered with a strange fluorescent glow before dimming into nothing. Ruby red lips pressed together in a frown as she stared down upon the remote. She pressed the button once more and again nothing happened.

So Angel walked to the junk drawer in the kitchen and pulled out two new AA batteries and replaced them with the ones in the remote. It was strange to the eighteen-year-old girl; she thought she'd just replaced the batteries the prior day. She shrugged it off and returned to the living room and clicked the button once more. A moment later, the TV screen flickered on and she caught the end of some horror flick before returning to the noodles on the stove.

Once the noodles were soft, she emptied the hot water and added tomato sauce along with mushrooms and finely chopped hamburger and mixed it all together. She licked her lips in anticipation and then put some on a plate before storing the rest in the refrigerator for later.

After adding some Feta and Romano cheese to the dish, Angel settled down to eat her delicious spaghetti dinner. She chose to sit in front of the TV and slowly consumed her meal. She washed her dishes and put them away before cleaning the dried mud on the floor of the hallway. When she was finished, it was already eleven o'clock in the evening and she was quite tired. But a strange sound drew her to the living room.

A small smile lit her face when she heard the Japanese song emitting from the speakers on the wide-screen television mounted over a fire mantle. An InuYasha movie was playing and she laughed lightly. InuYasha was one of Asia's favorite Japanese anime. Up until the beginning of this year, Asia and Angel had been best friends. But a dispute about a guy had torn the relationship to shreds and they were no longer on speaking terms.

There was a pang in the girl's heart as she sat upon the couch. She didn't understand the anime at all but she had gotten a laugh out of it when she saw the character Kagome-a pleasant and mild tempered priestess-sit her pal and long-time crush, InuYasha; a hot-headed half demon that didn't think before he spoke.

She decided to watch a little of it and then go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and there wasn't anything special happening so she could stay up a bit late; even if she was dead tired.

Angel didn't know what movie it was exactly and didn't particularly care. Half-way through the drama and humor, she fell asleep on the black leather couch. Around one in the morning, Angel woke up with a stiff neck and yawned. She blinked several times to clear her vision before looking at the television screen; it was fuzzy as though her cable wasn't working.

Not in the slightest unnerved by the strange occurrence, Angel stood up and turned it off before continuing down the hall to her room. She reached her comfortable comforter and pulled it back. But before she could lie down; a noise emanating from the living room caught her attention. She left the bedside and stared down the hallway that was eerily dark except for the glow of light shining on the walls.

A bit anxious at the sight, her hand grasped the nearest weapon she could find; an old samurai sword her grandfather had found at an excavation sight in Japan and given to Angel for her 14th birthday before he died. She held the sheathed blade like a baseball bat and silently crept to the living room. When she rounded the corner, she prepared to strike but realized the glow was radiating from the TV screen.

One eyebrow rose in confusion as she calmly tip-toed to it and then turned it off. She hadn't taken more than four steps when it turned back on. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and turned around with the samurai sword raised once more in defense. She pressed the power button once more only to have the screen flicker to life instantly.

Wild green eyes searched for the remote until she saw it lying harmlessly on the couch. She didn't understand how it was turning on by itself. She turned towards the TV once more and slammed her finger into the button. A moment later, it jerked back on and she dashed to the cord and tugged it from the wall.

The screen went blank and she placed a hand over her heart in relief. She turned and then froze as a fluorescent glow lit the room once more. Fright and confusion burned bright in her mind and her instincts screamed at her, 'RUN GIRL RUN!'

Before she could take one step away, a loud scream like a police siren blared through the house and Angel was forced to fall to her knees and cover her ears. It finally ceased and she turned to stare in horror at a large black hole floating mid air in her room.

Not one sound could be heard within the home; even Angel's scream was silent as she began to be pulled to the now swirling and clouding vortex. She dug her fingers into the floor trying to find purchase but she could grasp nothing but the sword. But as desperately as she tried, she could not get away and so was sucked into the portal.

Suddenly, her world went black and then white. Color faded from her vision and no sound could be heard. Fear choked at her as she was sent spiraling through whiteness until an invisible force slammed into her knocking the air from her lungs.

Air was then forced into her lungs as she plunged into darkness. It was so refreshing and calm and nice; she felt as though she could stay here forever. In the darkness she didn't have worries or doubts or insecurities or even fear. Yes, it was very nice in this dark, quiet place where no one could hurt you.

And then, a circle of light appeared not far from her. It was shining through the darkness; illuminating terrible things that the darkness hid. Angel gasped when she saw something move; something slithered across the ground toward her. She screamed, but her scream lasted only a second as there was nothing to reflect off of and the sound waves just faded off into nothing.

Then, she was abruptly catapulted toward the light and an angry hiss reached her ear just before she was engulfed in the light once more. Her arms shielded her eyes as she was thrown forward and began to rapidly descend. Gravity began to pull her toward the ground once more and she was able to force her eyes open against the fierce wind.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she saw the ground racing up to meet her falling body. Swiftly, and without warning, she saw her body begin to break apart into millions of tiny pieces. She was materializing into thin air!

She was transported through another portal and then out of another. This time, she was much closer to the ground; but she still fell from an incredible height.

As her gaze drifted to where she would land, she was slightly relieved to see there was water beneath her; unfortunately it was frozen over. Snow covered the land and for a moment; Angel gazed at the majestic scene before her.

Trees covered the ground wherever she looked, no buildings or cars or homes in sight. Snow was falling all around her and blanketed the tops and the grounds and the mountains in the far distance of the horizon. The land was beautiful and serene; it made her heart almost weep with joy until she was pulled back into the reality that she was going to die a very messy and painful death.

Below, she could see an odd group of people gathered together. From the top, it looked like two girls, a green thing, and a two-headed creature with a long tail. The smaller and younger girl happened to look up and her eyes widened when she realized that the falling Angel was about to go 'splat' on the surface of the lake.

But, luckily, Angel landed on a particularly thin patch of ice and it shattered under her weight. She continued through and gasped as the icy waters claimed her feet. A cry for help managed to escape Angel's lips before she disappeared beneath the frozen lake.

A current tugged her body away from the opening underneath the thicker and stronger parts of ice. She could suddenly feel her skin and bit her tongue so as not to scream and release the last bits of air left within her lungs. It felt as though trillions of tiny white hot needles were pricking her skin repeatedly all over her flesh.

Her feet kicked wildly and a strange thought struck her; why was there a current in a lake? Perhaps it wasn't a lake and just a rather large river? But she had no time to think on these things any more. She could feel the numbness working its way up her body and she desperately clutched the blade to herself.

Something clicked; the blade! She quickly pulled the thing free from its sheath and it gleamed in the dark, frigid waters. She didn't even register that the blade shouldn't look brand new, it shouldn't be sharp enough to cut through the ice; it couldn't be these things because it was hundreds of years old and no one had taken care of it since its last owner. But she didn't think of anything but living.

She could no longer feel the pain of her icy flesh or the burning of her lungs that cried for air. She pressed the tip of the sword to the ice and pushed against it. Her body was propelled back until her foot touched upon a sandbank and gave her the leverage she needed.

The sword sliced cleanly through the ice and fractured it. Desperately, Angel pulled it out and forced it through another spot. She was driven solely by her instinct now and the will to live. She didn't want to die here, not like this; not alone in the freezing waters where no one would find her until the ice melted and she floated to the surface. These thoughts pushed her further and gave her new strength until her hands burst through the death glass and she searched for a grip; something to hold onto. But the ice continued to crack and she could find no such thing; she faintly realized that it had been all for naught and she would, in fact, die here alone and forgotten.

Just as she began to sink to the bottom, her body numb from pain, something grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up, up from the water, up past the ice, up into the icy hot air.

The need for oxygen was the first thing that registered in her mind so she took a deep gasping breath; pain was the second. An overwhelming, acute, agonizing pain surged throughout her entire body. Every nerve was on fire with the pain; she could feel everything and nothing at the same time.

For a moment, the pain intensified and her eyes shot open. What she saw startled and comforted her at the same time. Two golden eyes, devoid of any emotion, stared down into hers. Silver hair cascaded around his hardened face like a halo of light. A blue crescent moon was painted upon his forehead along with two identical magenta slashes adorning his cheeks. In all aspects, he was very beautiful and seemed vaguely familiar.

Then, just as quickly as the pain had come, it disappeared as her eyes fluttered close, her world crumbled into darkness, her breath hitched in and stopped, and her body shut down. Her heart seized and the blood stopped flowing to her organs; put simply, she died.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl with mild curiosity. Why had he saved her again? Ah yes, because Rin had begged him to do so. She had looked at him with those teary eyes and pointed to the hole in the ice. _Please Lord Sesshoumaru, help her, please!_ She had said whilst clutching to his leg. Had the girl not fought to live by plunging her blade through the ice-now how had she done that little trick?-he would not have given her a second glance and left. But she had fought and he didn't want to hear Rin wailing for the next hour or so.

So now the Inu Taiyoukai was forced to hold this filthy ningen in his hands; he probably wreaked of her already. The scent of death was now upon her as he watched her eyes close and heard her heart seize before stopping completely. He set the woman down beside the bank; her flesh was now tinged with a bluish hue.

He turned to walk away until he felt a tremor in one of the blades at his side. Tenseiga-his father's sword?-it wanted to heal this pathetic ningen onna? Rin was also at his side now except she was not crying anymore. She simply looked up at him and then to his sword.

"My Lord, can you save her?" Rin was so innocent and yet so smart; she knew girl was dead. But who would not with the color of her skin?

And yet, the demon lord found himself stopping. Something pulled at him, Tenseiga perhaps, and he found his curiosity drew him to the onna's side. He pulled Tenseiga from its sheath and stared down at her corpse. Instantly, he could see the little creatures moving about her form, but what they were doing intrigued him so much that he paused in his act to revive her.

The little creatures were staring almost fearfully as though she would open her eyes and eat them for her meal. One moved closer, touched her, and then instantly recoiled as though he had been burned. Another braved the act and it too recoiled in pain. Then, one by one, they all pulled out chains and began to wrap her in them; recoiling every time they touched her as if she were burning them. With one clean swipe of his sword, the creatures disappeared and the chains vanished.

Rin watched her lord with baited breath as he kneeled beside the dead woman. He raised the life sword and then paused; confusing poor little Rin. But a few moments later, he finished the swing and she heard a gasp come from the angelic-looking woman.

Angel felt as though she was tied down, her breath was stolen from her and yet it did not burn. She realized she had died and decided it wasn't so bad. But then, she could feel something warm near her and then she needed air. She opened her mouth and could have cried with relief as the air rushed in and filled her burning lungs.

Pain filled her senses and drowned out everything else until it disappeared. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and she saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring down at her. A wide smile was alight on the child's face as she placed her hand on her face. The small girl said something to her in a foreign language and she did not understand.

"Come on, let's go. Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving and we don't want to get left behind." Rin said with a smile. But she saw the strange look on the lady's face and furrowed her eyebrows. "Come on, don't you hear me? We need to go or else we'll get left behind. Please get up."

The only word Angel understood out of what the little girl said was onegai; please. The little girl stood and motioned for her to follow. So, since she had no clue where she was, though it was probably somewhere in Japan, she stood up slowly and followed after the little girl.

For a moment Angel paused and looked down to see that her sword was gone as well as the sheath. She searched frantically for the weapon but couldn't find it. As she looked to the bank of the frozen lake she saw that the sheath had washed ashore. She reached for it and pulled the scabbard to her with a sigh of relief. She looked down to see that the blade was not there and felt a tightening in her chest.

She looked around frantically until she caught sight of the blade far ahead of her resting in the man's belt. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up and ran to catch up to the girl. She did not understand why he had her sword and didn't really care to know the reason; it was her sword and she wanted it back! Just as Angel began to move forward toward the man, the little girl pulled on her arm and caught her attention.

Rin grasped the woman's hand and smiled when she looked down at her. "My name is Rin, what's yours pretty lady?"

Angel furrowed her brows as the little girl asked her something; she could tell it was a question by the tone of her voice. "I'm sorry, I do not understand you." She knew that the girl didn't understand.

Sesshoumaru looked back upon hearing Rin speak to the ningen onna. The woman replied to Rin's question in a different language and he could see her furrowed brows. _'So the onna does not understand us.'_ He looked down to the new blade at his side and wondered how she had come across such a demonic blade.

Rin tried again to speak to the woman; she didn't understand why she was speaking in a different tongue. "Do you know what your name is?" Rin tried to get through once more.

Poor Angel still couldn't understand the girl and sighed before looking straight forward. "Gomenasai, I do not understand your language. I only know a few words of Japanese."

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to the side; he knew she couldn't understand them but yet she spoke one word of their language. She sure was a strange one-just like InuYasha's priestess; he pondered on what he would do with the wench. "Rin, she does not understand our language. She cannot speak to you nor can she reply." _'She dresses strangely; perhaps she is from InuYasha's wench's village.'_ He mused to himself.

The little girl looked up at the sound of the man's voice and gave a sad sigh. Apparently the man had said something that saddened her. Angel felt worry grow in her chest but swallowed it; what exactly was he saying to her? Apparently, what the man had said only caused the child to try harder because now she was miming things. _'How bizarre this place is.' _She thought to herself before giving her attention to the child.

Rin smiled at the woman and then pointed to herself and said, "Rin." She then pointed to Sesshoumaru and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru." The green thing that Angel recognized from when she was following was next introduced as, "Master Jaken." The two-headed creature followed as, "Ah-Un."

Angel looked to each person or creature respectively and nodded to the girl to show she understood. When Rin pointed to her she smiled and replied, "Angel." Then, something clicked in her mind and her head snapped up to stare at the man-or demon as she now recognized-in front of her. "Sesshoumaru…?" She whispered softly enough so that Rin didn't hear, but she saw Sesshoumaru's ears prick slightly upon hearing his name.

When his name left the girl's lips he forced himself not to growl; she did not know to call him as she should and would let it slide for now. He needed to either find someone who spoke her language or dump her off somewhere; and hopefully soon because he could see that Rin was already growing attached to this Angel onna.

Her eyes moved from Sesshoumaru and her momentarily forgotten sword to roll over the imp demon to the two-headed dragon and then to rest on the dark-hared little girl beside her. Angel couldn't believe that she was here; in this place-it was all fiction right? Or perhaps it was a real reality in a different dimension or perhaps it was all true and people didn't know it?

After walking a ways, Rin grew tired and Sesshoumaru paused long enough to let Rin lie down upon Ah-Un and then continued onward. Angel made up her mind about a decision and strode forward quickly until she was right behind the demon lord. She racked her brains for any Japanese sayings or words Asia had taught her and how to approach the demon. She couldn't remember all of the anime correctly right now because her memory was still a little fuzzy on what had happened in the past twelve hours exactly.

Sesshoumaru noticed the woman catching up to him slightly and raised an eyebrow when she stopped a little behind him. Apparently she was rethinking her decision to speak with him. He resisted the urge to snort and continued as though she weren't there.

Finally Angel decided to hell with caution and caught up to him completely. "Sesshoumaru," she called; he ignored her. She tried again but still nothing. Then she felt like smacking herself in the head but gave a forced smile and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" That got his attention. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can you take me to Kagome? I believe she is with InuYasha." He stopped short and looked at her with narrowed eyes and she felt her heart stop; he was beautiful and yet so frightening.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the human girl and heard a familiar name; Kagome. Wasn't she InuYasha's priestess wench? Sure enough, his brother's name followed the woman's and his narrowed gaze turned into a glare. The girl only seemed to shrug it off though and this angered him; was she not aware of his wrath? Then he would show her.

Before she could even think, she was suddenly pressed against the harsh bark of a tree and bit her lip to conceal a yelp. His hand was wrapped around her throat harshly as he shoved her up off the ground and she struggled in his grasp. Angel reacted purely on instinct now as she grabbed his thumb and twisted it away from her now bruised throat and thrust her open palm to his solar plexus.

Needless to say, the Taiyoukai was a bit surprised when she was able to remove his hand from her throat. But when she struck him in the chest-how she got around his armor he'll never know-he was forced to take a step back from her. No, it didn't hurt him at all but it stunned him and she managed to hit a sensitive spot that could have knocked him out had she been a strong enough youkai.

Angel dropped to the ground harshly and coughed as air seeped back into her lungs. Her hand throbbed from hitting him so hard-even though he barely felt it-and she sat down clutching the offending appendage to her chest. "Damn it! What the hell are you made of, steel?" She groaned as she tried to shake the pain from her hand.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her in disbelief before his anger returned and he pulled her up by the hair. She gave a cry of pain and winced as she now glared up at him. His anger increased almost tenfold upon seeing her blatant display of disrespect.

Her hair was really hurting now and she could feel the angry sting of marks on her back where he had pressed her into the rough tree bark. Long blond pieces fell in her face and she glared at him. "Let go!" She hissed at him. Then she saw her sword and reached for it so quickly he didn't have time to react. Her hand wrapped around the blade as she pulled it from his belt and swiped it at him.

The sword struck his armor and he growled. How had she been able to grab that from him? _'So she wants to play with swords does she?'_ He pulled Toukijin from its sheath and placed it in front of him.

Angel swallowed the lump in her throat as her left hand rubbed the soreness from her skull. When he took his defensive stance she looked to the sword and felt like an idiot; she didn't know how to use a sword. _'Great, now I'm going to be sliced and diced into millions of tiny pieces for his dinner.'_ "What a great way to die," she groaned sarcastically before mirroring his move and placing the sword in front of her.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow before appearing before her and swiping in a downward arc. But instead of hearing the sickening sound of his blade slicing through flesh and bone he heard the clang of metal on metal. He looked down to see her trying to support herself against the attack as their clashing blades formed a cross.

She knew he could kill her with an easy swipe of his claws and was surprised when she was able to block the attack from his demonic blade. A surge of energy filled her body and she found herself filled with a frightening strength that was not hers. She was able to stand and push him away.

The Inu Taiyoukai stared in amazement as he was forced back from her. He could detect a yokai surrounding her but it was not hers. He sensed it stemming from the blade and growled at the girl. He would not let a mere human win and so attacked her once more; faster and fiercer.

Angel found herself locked in a deadly duel against the powerful and dangerous dog demon lord. She had finally realized that the blade was helping her and though she did not understand how that was possible she fought for her life against him. In her mind she knew he would kill her if she let her guard down once and so she focused all her efforts into staying alive.

He attacked once more and it was blocked. His fury mounted with each blocked attack until he slashed at her so hard it sent her sprawling on the ground. The sword landed in front of her and she rose to her knees and hands while spitting out a mouthful of dirt. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword and she flipped over just in time to block another swipe from Sesshoumaru's sword.

Sesshoumaru glared as he pressed down with his superior strength. He watched with glee as the razor-sharp blade neared her throat and forced her own blade back in he face. Just as he neared Toukijin to her throat, a spiritual arrow whizzed past him and an annoying presence swarmed his senses.

The arrow lodged in the ground next to Angel's head and made her squeak with surprise. But a strong voice drew her attention next and she could have cried with relief upon seeing the priestess and the half-demon.

Kagome readied another arrow and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Let her go Sesshoumaru or I won't miss next time." She heard InuYasha snarl and Miroku and Sango appeared beside her. Shippou rested upon Kagome's leg and Kirara was full transformed into her larger cat demon form.

Angel heard Sesshoumaru snarl and used the momentary diversion to push against him and force him back. But unfortunately, she only got so far until he slammed her down on the ground-successfully knocking the wind from her-and moved his hand in front of her face. It began to glow green and Angel paled considerably. She had no way to protect herself from his attack now; Sesshoumaru had pinned her sword and hand and her other free hand above her head. His poisonous claws rested above her throat. Her breathing stilled as she stared in horror at Sesshoumaru.

Sango attacked with her hiraikotsu but Sesshoumaru easily batted it away from him and the large boomerang landed in the ground beside them. He stood over Angel almost protectively but his poisonous hand loomed over her still form. She dared not to move for fear of a killing blow he might release.

None of Kagome's group could move closer for fear of Sesshoumaru injuring the girl that lay beneath him. It was only Kagome that noticed the difference about the girl; her clothing was not of this era.

Angel shivered as she lay in the cold snow. It was then she realized that she had not been affected by the cold all through their walk. She did not understand how that was possible; seeing as she wore only a spaghetti-strap top and flannel pajamas. The cold surrounded her and she felt as though somebody had dumped a bucket of ice water over her. Then, she felt warmth permeating through her body. She looked to her side and saw that the sheath was glowing slightly; it was radiating heat to keep her warm. Confusion lit her emerald eyes but seeing as nothing here seemed to make sense, she didn't worry too much about it.

Kagome watched as the girl shivered suddenly and realized the girl must be freezing. But then she saw the sheath at her side glow and she stopped shivering. This worried the priestess because she could feel a yokai emanating from the scabbard from where she stood. The strange thing was, she couldn't feel a yokai from the girl and no demonic blade would ever allow a human to wield it right? Perhaps the blade wasn't demonic; but then what could it be?

* * *

Okay, I kind of left you off with a cliffhanger. 

I hope you all like it.  
Please rate and _review_.

And don't worry, I'm not going to stop with any of my other stories, promise.

Sayonara,

_Shadowed Replica_


End file.
